Wind
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Naruto, seorang yang membutuhkan perhatian menemukan seseorang yang begitu memperhatikan nya. Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa mendapat kan perhatian itu satu hari. Karena keesokan harinya. Ia meninggal karena berteriak histeris. Ia berteriak histeris diakbitkan mimpi buruk nya. (Yaoi, maybe)


**Wind.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fic is mine.**

**Pairing : Sasunarusasu slight sasufemnaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance and Angst.**

**Warning : TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE! YAOI , GAY OR WHATEVER, CERITA GAJE, TULISAN DAN KETIKAN SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR.**

**Dont like? Please, dont read ^_^**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

Matahari mulai menampak kan wujudnya dilangit yang cerah, sebelum nya langit menjadi mendung dan matahari tertutupi keberadaan nya. Saat itu pula iris mata yang tadi tertutup oleh kelopak mata, sekarang terbuka. Dan tampilah iris mata berwarna biru seindah batu _shappire_.

Namikaze Naruto, nama dari pemilik iris mata _shappire_ itu. Namikaze naruto, seseorang yang tak terlalu tampan atau manis. Bisa disebut wajahnya tak bisa dibandingkan antara manis dan tampan, tapi bisa membuat semua orang melirik nya karena iris mata yang indah itu. Namikaze naruto, seorang pemuda beekulit tan yang selalu ceria meskipun keadaan nya tak memungkinkan. Ia mengalami penyakit ginjal. Sayangnya, keluarga nya tak memperhatikan nya karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Dan pada saat naruto pingsan, mereka baru menyadari kalau naruto hanya dapat hidup dengan satu ginjal yang agak rusak. Sedangkan ginjal satunya sudah tak bisa digunakan.

Dirawatlah ia dirumah sakit karena keadaan nya makin melemah. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap bersikap ceria dan ia selalu kabur dari rumah sakit lalu ditemukan dengan keadaan yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sekarang pun ia sedang berjalan jalan disekitar taman. karena lelah ia duduk disamping pemuda berambut _onix_ dan beriris _onix _juga. Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan keberadaan naruto karena terlalu fokus pada novel yang sedang ia baca.

"Um, hai." Karena tak tahan dengan suasana hening itu, naruto pun memecahkan keheninga. Pemuda itu hanya melirik naruto dan ia sedikit terpana dengan iris mata naruto yang bersinar terkena sinar matahari.

"Hn." Jawab nya dengan singkat.

"Namaku namikaze naruto. Kamu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha sasuke." Ucap pemuda bermata _onix_ yang ternyata bernama sasuke itu. Ia menutup buku novel nya dan menatap naruto.

"Hehe... _souka... Yoroshiku _uchiha-_san."_ dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang bertengger dibibir tipis nya naruto menjulurkan tangan nya.

"_Yoroshiku..._dan kuharap kau memanggilku biasa saja... Dobe."sasuke membalas juluran tangan naruto dan sedikit menyeringai karena melihat raut wajah naruto yang berubah menjadi kesal.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dobe, TE-ME?!" naruto pun memberikan sasuke sebuah julukan juga. Ia pun melepaskan tangan nya dari genggaman sasuke dan melihat jam tangan nya. Raut wajah berubah menjadi lelah. Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap sasuke.

"_Gomen ne, _trme. Aku harus kembali. _jaa ne,_ teme." Naruto pun berlari menjauh dan sasuke hanya menatap datar 'teman baru' nya itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak abnormal saat ia menjabat tangan naruto.

.

**Sesampainya Naruto Dirumah Sakit**

Naruto menaiki jendela kamar nya dan segera duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu. ia lelah, ingin rasanya tadi ia pingsan karena kepalanya berat sekali tapi ia memaksakan untuk tetap sadar dan sekarang ia ingin tidur barang sejenak.

**Cklek**

"Naru..." naruto membuka kembali matanya dan menatap _okaa-san_ nya yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto hanya memandang datar _okaa-san _nya. Ya, ia benci ketika keluarga nya baru memperhatikan nya disaat ia sakit. Seakan ia merasa dikasihani oleh keluarganya.

"_nande, okaa-__**sama**__..._?" tanya naruto dengan sedikit penekanan dikata -_sama _nya itu.

"Kamu darimana saja, nak?" Ia mendengus saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. ia merasa tak bisa apa-apa dan tak berguna jika didalam sini.

"_Nandemonai, okaa-sama..._" ucapnya dengan malas dan menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendu karena harus meninggalkan 'teman baru' nya itu.

"_Souka..."_ hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh okaa-sama naruto yang bernama kushina itu.

"Naru... _tabete iru?." _kushina memecahkan keheningan yang tadi terjadi itu.

"_kufukude wanai, okaa-sama._" ucap naruto

"Bisakah _okaa-sama _keluar? aku mau istirahat." Lanjut naruto. kushina hanya menghela nafas kecil dan mengangguk lalu keluar.

Naruto pun akhirnya tertidur.

**Keesokan harinya**

Naruto membuka matanya dan mulai melakukan aktifitas pagi yang biasa ia lakukan. Yaitu : mandi, makan, minum obat, baca buku dan kabur lalu kembali setelah satu jam berlalu.

Ya, ia biasa melakukan itu sayangnya, ia tak boleh terlalu lelah dan pingsan agar ia bisa terus kabur tanpa pengawasan ketat .

Dan sekarang disinilah ia, ditaman kemarin. Menunggu 'teman baru'nya yang tak ia ketahui dimana keberadaan nya. Dia terus menunggu hingga ia ketiduran dan turunlah hujan yang membuatnya basah kuyup . Ia pun berlari kerumah sakit, tapi, ia telat. Kepalanya terlalu pusing dan berat hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

.

Sasuke berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi saat ia sedang berteduh ia menemukan 'teman baru' nya sedang jatuh pingsan dibawah derasnya hujan. Sasuke pun langsung saja berlari kearah naruto dan menggendongnya lalu dibawanya naruto kerumah sakit.

.

**sesampainya dirumah sakit.**

Sasuke langsung disambut para dokter dan suster. Para dokter dan suster itu langsung membawa naruto keruang operasi. Sasuke hanya diam dan menunggu diruang tunggu.

**Beberapa jam kemudian.**

Dokter menghampiri sasuke dan membangunkan sasuke yang tertidur. Sasuke pun membuka matanya. "Bagaimana? Dia tak apa?" Tanya sasuke pada sang dokter yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, naruto-_sama_ baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia harus koma karena terlalu lama kehujanan." ucapan sang dokter membuat sasuke bingung. 'Naruto-_sama' _itulah yang membuat sasuke bingung. "Dia... pernah kesini sebelum nya?" Tanya sasuke

"Ya, dia pasien yang sering kabur. dia adalah orang yang seharusnya selalu dikamar rawat. sayangnya, ia tak mendengar. Ah, saya harus pergi. Permisi." Dan pergilah sang dokter meninggalka sasuke yang dilanda kebingungan.

**2 hari kemudian.**

naruto sadar setelah dua hari harus menutup matanya. Ia melihat keseliling dan menghela nafas panjang setelah mengetahui ia dirumah sakit. Dan ia yakin, penjagaan nya diperketat oleh _okaa-sama _dan _otou-sama_ nya.

"ugh... kepalaku berat..." naruto memegang kepalanya yang pening. saat naruto sedang pusing, pintu diketuk dari luar.

**Tok Tok.** suara ketukan pintu itu sukses membuat naruto melupakan rasa peningnya. "Boleh aku masuk?" Suara _bass _itu serasa pernah ia dengar. "_dare ka?" _tanya naruto. "Sasuke." Jawaban itu membuat senyuman naruto muncul. "_Haitte kuru, _teme."

**Cklek.**

sasuke masuk dengan sebuah bungkusanditangan nya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat pemuda yang diam-diam ia cintai itu sudah sadar dengan senyum manis nya, "itu apa, teme?"

"Makanan. Kau koma dan aku yakin kau lapar." Senyum tipis itu masih terukir dibibir sasuke. "a-arigatou teme." Rasanya, naruto ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ia, baru saja diperhatikan oleh teman barunya yang juga diam-diam ia cintai.

Dan mereka menghabis kan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol sambil memakan _ramen_ yang dibawakan sasuke. Sampai pada akhirnya sasuke harus pulang, meninggalkan naruto dikamar rawat nya sendirian.

Karena bosan tak melakukan apa-apa. Naruto mengambil sebuah buku tulis. Dan menuliskan sesuatu tentang perasaan nya kesasuke. Dan menaruh buku itu dimeja disampingnya lalu tertidur.

**Dialam mimpi naruto.**

**Naruto Pov.**

"naru..."

"Naruto..."

"Dobe..."

Semua orang bisa kulihat dari kejauhan. Mereka bmenunduk dengan sebuah air mata, bahkan sasuke menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa _Otou-sama _dan _okaa-sama _menyebut namaku? Sasuke juga? Kenapa mereka menangis disebuah batu nisan? Jangan-jangan...

aku dengan cepat menghampiri mereka. "_Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, _teme..." panggilku pada mereka tetapi mereka seakan tak mendengar kan dan terus menangis. aku menyentuh bahu sasuke, dan terbelalak ketika tanganku menembus bahu sasuke. Mata nya berkaca-kaca "te-me... _okaa-sama... otou-sama..." _ tangan nya tak berhenti ia sentuhkan pada bahu sasuke, _okaa-sama, _dan _otou-sama_-nya. Tapi tetap tak bisa, jadi tumpahlah air mata yang tadi ia bendung itu. Ia menoleh kearah batu nisan itu dan langsung berteriak -

**Alam nyata**

**Naruto Pov. End**

"TIDAAAAAAK! AKU BELUM MATI! INI PASTI BOHONG KAN?! JAWAB AKU, TEME! _OKAA-SAMA! OTOU-SAMA! _JAWAB AKU!" Naruto terbangun dan langsung berteriak. Surai pirang nya ia remas untuk melupakan mimpi buruk nya tadi. Tapi tak bisa. Pikirannya mengulang-ulang mimpi tadi bagaikan kaset rusak karena tak kuat dengan mimpi yang terus terulang-ulang itu ia menjadi pingsan.

Dokter dan para suster yang mendengar teriakan naruto pun mendatangi kamar naruto. Dan langsung membawa naruto keruang operasi ketika melihat naruto pingsan.

Keluarga naruto dan sasuke (karena dokter tauh naruto berteman dekat dengan sasuke) pun dihubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk datang. Datanglah sasuke dan keluarga naruto yang harap-cemas menunggu kabar sang dokter yang akan keluar nanti.

**Beberapa jam setelahnya**

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, keluarlah sangdokter dengan wajah bersalah. "Gomenasai, hontou ni gomenasai. Naruto-sama terlalu disayangi oleh tuhan sehingga ia diambil dari sisi kita." Kushina menangis mendengar ucapan sang dokter.

" dan ini ada sebuah buku kecil yang berisi kata-kata untuk kalian bertiga." sasuke menerima buku kecil yang disodorkan oleh sang dokter, dan dokter itu pun pergi.

_Untuk teme,_

_Hei, teme._

_Tahukah kau bahwa kau selalu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar?_

_Tahukah kau kalau kau lah orang yang mengerti sifat maupun diriku, teme?_

_Tahukah kau kalau dirimu mengendalikan pikiranku setiap saat?_

_Ya, pikiranku selalu didominasikan oleh dirimu, dirimu, dan dirimu._

_Apakah ini yang namanya cinta, teme?_

_Aku selalu merasa nyaman didekatmu, teme._

_Sayang, hidupku dan hidupmu berbeda._

_Aku yang penyakitan dan dirimu yang sehat-sehat saja._

_Ne, teme._

_Tahukah kau kalau aku ingin kau menjadi milikku?_

_Hahaha, mungkin cuma sebuah harapan belaka kan, teme?_

_Tapi aku benar-bwnar mencintaimu._

_Bolehkah sekarang aku menyebut perasaan ini adalah cinta?_

_Kau peduli padaku, meskipun dengan cara berbeda._

_Kau orang pertama yang bertahan menjadi temanku setelah mengetahui aku sakit._

_Kau orang yang membuatku menjadi merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta, teme._

_Aku ingin sekali..._

_saat aku pergi dipanggil oleh tuhan untuk berhadapan dengan nya nanti._

_Aku ingin kau tak menangis, aku ingin kau tersenyum. Meskipun itu adalah senyuman miris sekalipun._

_Ingat ya, teme._

_Aky selalu disampingmu..._

_Jika aku sedang tertawa ataupun tersenyum, angin yang lembut akan menerpamu._

_Jika aku sedang memelukmu, kehangatan akan selalu menjalari tubuhmu._

_Aishiteru yo, teme..._

_._

_._

_._

_Untuk okaa-sama,_

_Okaa-sama, _

_Maafkan anakmu yang nakal ini ya?_

_Maafkan sikap dingin yang selalu kuberikan padamu, ya, okaa-sama?_

_Aku hanya merasa kau kasihani._

_Aku merasa kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku._

_Kau dan otou-sama selalu sibuk sehingga melupakanku._

_Dan tak memperhatikan ku._

_Haha, sifat anakmu ini... manja sekali ya, okaa-sama?_

_Aku tahu, aku tahu._

_Hanya saja kalian memang melupakanku._

_Hingga aku merasa kesepian._

_Dan saat aku kabur dari rumah sakit,_

_Aku berteman dengan seseorang lho~ okaa-sama~_

_Dia uchiha sasuke._

_Seorang pemuda beriris mata onix dan surai onix juga.._

_Dia pemuda yang dingin dan baik._

_Aku mencintainya, okaa-sama._

_Dan aku juga menyayangi okaa-sama._

_Okaa-sama..._

_Aku punya permintaan..._

_Jangan menangis ne, okaa-sama?_

_Aku tak suka melihat okaa-sama menangis karena aku._

_Aku menyayangimu, okaa-sama._

_._

_._

_._

_Untuk otou-sama,_

_Otou-sama..._

_Maafkan anak mu ini ya?_

_Maafkan semua yang telah dilakukan oleh anakmu ini ya?_

_Maafkan kesalahan yang diperbuat anakmu ini ya?_

_Hehe, naru nggak sengaja, otou-sama._

_Oh ya, otou-sama..._

_Jaga okaa-sama saat naru nggak ada oke?_

_Kalau okaa-sama sampe nangis. Naru nggak bakal maafin otou-sama..._

_Selalu ada untuk okaa-sama ya, otou-sama? _

_Okaa-sama adalah perempuan._

_Jadi, okaa-sama bisa rapuh kapan saja._

_Dan saat itulah otou-sama menjadi sandaran untuk nya, ne?_

_Aku yakin, okaa-sama akan baik-baik saja saat aku nggak ada._

_Aku menyayangi otou-sama._

_._

_._

Dan itulah isi dari pesan naruto yang sedang tersenyum melihat keluarga nya dan sasuke tak menangis didepan batu nisan nya, dan lama kelamaan wujud naruto menghilang.

.

Angin lembut menerpa wajah sasuke yang kini tersentak dan melihat keseliling. Dan dikejauhan sana, ia melihat naruto tersenyum kearah nya dan menghilang. Sasuke, ia membeku. Dan ia pun kembali kerumahnya setelah beberapa jam menatap batu nisan naruto.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian**

"Sasu-teme, ayo cepat. Kita kesana." Ucap seorang wanita yang mirip dengan naruto kecuali rambut nya yang ia ikat _twintail _dan dada yang agak besar.

"Kau tak sabaran sekali, naruko." Sasuke mendengus mendengar kekasihnya, naruko. Sangat aktif seperti naruto. Dan berhembuslah angin lembut. Sasuke melihat keseliling dan menemukan naruto yang sedang tertawa dibawah pohon rindang sambil memperhatikan naruko dan dirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat arwah naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar sambil melambai-lambai dengan bibir yang bergerak seperti mengucapkan "_sayonara, _teme. _Umaku ikeba shiawase, _teme." dan menghilanglah arwah naruto itu.

Sasuke memandang langit dengan senyum tipis dan mengucapkan "_sayonara, _dobe. _Arigatou_ atas doamu."

.

.

.

**The End**

**gaje? Haha, cerita mana sih yang nggak gaje dibuat oleh author aoi ini? Arigatou telah membacanya. Love you, all~ **

**And please~ review all~**

**Salam manis.**

**Aoi no kizu.**


End file.
